


Linus and Lucy... and Harry

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: hp_goldenage, Drabble, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Light Angst, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompts: switch and Charlie Brown Christmas</p>
    </blockquote>





	Linus and Lucy... and Harry

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: switch and Charlie Brown Christmas

Harry held the remote in his hand, switching from one channel to the next.

"Hundreds of choices and everything's rubbish," he muttered.

There it was, Christmas Eve, and he was alone.

James and his wife were at her parents' house until Boxing Day. Al's daughter had the flu so they were steering clear of everyone until it passed. Lily had promised to come by on Christmas Day but sometimes she lost track of the time, caught up in her circle of friends from uni.

They were all busy with their own lives and he couldn't really expect them to drop everything just so he wouldn't be by himself on Christmas Eve.

Just as Harry was about to switch the damn thing off—and retire to bed with a nice, smooth whisky—he heard the opening notes to a familiar song.

It was an old children's Christmas programme that he'd always wanted to watch as a child but, of course, his aunt had never let him. He'd heard the music every year, though, and sat beside his cupboard door, listening to the dialogue and imagining the accompanying actions.

Harry leaned back in his chair, his foot tapping along to the beat.


End file.
